doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
27x05 II - Der dritte Weltkrieg
Doctor: '(''Zu den UNIT-Soldaten.) „Ihr wollt doch Aliens fangen. Sie sind hier in der Downing Street. Tempo!“ --- * (Joseph Green hetzt die Soldaten gegen den Doctor auf.) (Der Doctor und die Soldaten stürmen in den Konferenzraum. Joseph hat Asquith noch rechtzeitig wieder getarnt.) 'Joseph Green: '„Wo waren sie? Ich habe um Hilfe gerufen und, den Alarm ausgelöst. Es gab ein... -Blitzgewitter, ähm... und irgendetwas elektrisches, und dann sind alle zusammengebrochen.“ '''Soldat 1: „Ich glaube sie sind tot.“ Joseph: „Das habe ich befürchtet. Das war er! Dieser Mann da!“ Doctor: „Nein dieser Premierminister ist ein verkleideter Außerirdischer der... Das kauft mir keiner ab oder?“ Soldat 2: „Nein.“ Doctor: „Das versteh ich.“ (Schnell läuft der Doctor raus. Im Gang wird er aber von zwei Fronten umzingelt.) Soldat 3: '(''Off.) „Last ihn nicht entkommen!“ --- * (Dem Doctor gelingt die Flucht.) '''General Asquith: „Gemäß unserer Notfallprotokolle erteile ich hiermit folgenden Befehl, exekutiert sofort diesen Mann!“ (Gewehre werden geladen.) Doctor: „Immer mit der Ruhe ja?. Sehen sie äh... die Sache ist die. Wenn ich sie wär, und ich jemanden, exekutieren müsste nachdem ich ihn in die enge getrieben hab -ein gut gemeinter Rat- (Der Fahrstuhl hinter ihm öffnet sich.) Sollte er nicht vor dem Aufzug stehen.“ (Schnell verschließt er die Tür mit seinem screwdriver.) --- * General Asquith: „Ich wiederhole: die oberen Stockwerke stehen unter Quarantäne. Sie bleiben wo sie sind, sie vergessen alle früheren Instruktionen, und erhalten ihre Befehle ab jetzt direkt von mir.“ (Der Fahrstuhl öffnet sich der General und der Premierminister steigen ein.) Soldat 2: „Sir verzeihen sie, ähm bitte kommen sie mit mir, wir müssen das gesamte Gebäude evakuieren.“ Joseph Green: '''„Ähm Sergeant, darf ich annehmen das ihnen Notfallprotokolle nicht geläufig sind?“ '''Soldat 2: „Ja Sir?“ Joseph Green: '''„Dann maßregeln sie mich nicht! Das Haus wird abgeriegelt, und das Erdgeschoss gesichert. Und wenn es '''der Doctor, noch nach unten schaffen sollte, erschießen sie ihn Ruck-zuck.“ (Der Sergeant wird von von seinen Männern angeschaut.) Soldat 2: „Worauf wartet ihr? Schwärmt aus!“ --- * General Asquith: „Lasset die Spiel beginnen.“ Joseph Green: '''„Diese giftige Gase machen mich langsam fertig. Ich wünschte ich wäre nackt.“ '''General Asquith: „Genieße es doch. Dein äußeres ist, wunderschön.“ (Die beiden beginnen ihren Stirn – Reißverschluss zu öffnen. Blaues Licht erstrahlt.) --- * (Die Slitheen drohen Rose und Harriet Jones zu entdecken.) Slitheen (Blaine): „In meine Nase steigen die Düfte von Hormonen und Adrenalin, frisches und biegsames Fleisch!“ (Sie zieht den Vorhang zur Seite hinter dem Rose sich versteckt.) Rose: „AAAAHHH!“ Harriet Jones: '„NEIIIIN! NEHMT MICH ZUERST! NEHMT MICH!“ (''Plötzlich rennt der Doctor mit ne'm Feuerlöscher bewaffnet ins Zimmer und versprüht Löschschaum um die Slitheen abzulenken.) '''Doctor: „RAUS ABER FIX!“ (Rose reißt den Vorhang hinter herunter, und dem Slitheen über Kopf.) Doctor: „Wer sind sie denn?“ Harriet Jones: „Harriet Jones, Abgeordnete aus Flydale North.“ Doctor: „Sehr erfreut.“ Harriet Jones: „Gleichfalls.“ (Der Doctor versprüht noch eine Salve dann rennt auch er raus.) Doctor: „Ha! Wir müssen in den Kabinettsaal!“ Harriet Jones: '''„Ja. Dort sind die Notfallprotokolle. Mit Instruktionen gegen Aliens.“ '''Doctor: „Harriet Jones sie gefallen mir.“ Harriet Jones: „Sie mir auch.“ --- * (Der Doctor hält die Slitheen mit Alkohol und (Improvisation) in Schach.) (Der Doctor greift sich ein Glas Alkohol und den screwdriver wie eine Waffe dagegen.) Doctor: „Noch einen Schritt, und mein Schallschrauber fackelt dreifach verstärkt den Alkohol ab. Und Wuff, das war's mit uns. Also Abstand halten. (Die Slitheen treten tatsächlich zurück.) So ist's besser. Würdet ihr euch bitte vorstellen? Wer sind die Slitheen?“ Harriet Jones: „Das sind Aliens! Doctor: „Soweit war ich auch schon.“ Slitheen (Green): „Wer sind sie wen sie kein Mensch sind? Harriet Jones: „Wer ist kein Mensch?“ Rose: ' '„Er ist kein Mensch.“ Harriet Jones: „Er ist kein Mensch?“ Doctor: „Darf ich um ruhe bitten?“ Harriet Jones: „Tschuldigung.“ Doctor: „Raus damit. Was habt ihr vor? Harriet Jones: '„Woher dann der nördliche Akzent? '''Rose: ' „Viele Planeten haben einen Norden.“ '''Doctor: „Ich sagte Ruhe. Nun zu euch, (hält wieder die Flache hoch.) Erst versteckt ihr ein Raumschiff in der Nordsee das ein Signal aussendet, dann mordet ihr euch an die spitze der Regierung. Wird das ein Invasion?“ Slitheen (Green): „Warum sollten wir diesen hässlichen Gesteinsbrocken überfallen?“ Doctor: „Irgendwas hat das Volk der Slitheen hergelockt. Was?“ Slitheen (Asquith): „Das Volk der Slitheen?“ Slitheen (Green): „Wir Slitheen sind kein Volk. (Asquith faucht.) Slitheen ist unser Nachname. Ja-Blon Kal-Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen zu ihren Diensten.“ Doctor: „Ihr seit ne' Familie?“ Slitheen (Green): „Ein Familienbetrieb.“ Doctor: „Dann wollt ihr ein Geschäft machen. Und wo seht ihr das auf diesem Gesteinsbrocken?“ Slitheen (Asquith): Arrrrr! Entschuldigung. Ihr Gerät fackelt dreifach verstärkt Alkohol ab?“ Doctor: „Aber Hallo!“ Slitheen (Asquith): „Was für eine Lächerliche Lüge.“ Doctor: „War ne'n... Versuch wert. Harriet trinken sie ne'n Schluck das wird ihnen gut tun.“ (reicht nach recht nach hinten.) Harriet Jones: ''' „Man reicht zuerst nach Links Wein ein. '''Doctor: „Tschuldigung.“ Harriet Jones: ' „Schon gut.“ (''reicht ihn links herum. Rose nimmt ihm ihn ab.) '''Rose: „Vielen Dank.“ Slitheen (Asquith): „Machen wir dieser Jagd ein Ende. Ein Gemetzel wäre nett.“ (Wetzt die Klauen.) Rose: „Sollten wir nicht lieber Wegrennen?“ Harriet Jones: ''' „Jaa.“ '''Doctor: „Kennt ihr die Geschichte dieses Hauses? Vor circa 2000 Jahren war hier noch Marschland. 1730 wurde es von Mister Chicken besetzt, hä sehr sympathisch, 1796 entstand der Kabinettsaal, in dem wie der Name schon sagt, das Kabinett tagt. Wir sind hier in den sichersten Wänden von ganz Großbritannien. Ende der Lektion. (Der Doctor bestrahlt einen versteckten Auslöser im Rahmen. Sofort werden sämtlicher Fenster und Türen Hermetisch abgeriegelt.) Wurde 1991 installiert. 8 Zentimeter Stahl als Wandverkleidung. Die kommen nie rein.“ Rose: „Und wie kommen wir raus?“ (Der Doctor erstarrt in seinem Lächeln.) Doctor: „Tja.“ Slitheen (Green): „Da drinnen ist er gut aufgehoben. Kappt alle Kommunikationsleitungen und trommelt die Familie zusammen, es wird Zeit das wir diesem wahnwitzigen Planeten der gar ausmachen.“ --- * (Die Slitheen bereiten eine Pressekonferenz vor.) General Asquith: „Ah Sergeant, auch wenn der Doctor jetzt erledigt ist, die oberen Stockwerke bleiben für jeden, absolut tabu.“ Soldat: ''' „Und was mit denn?“ '''General Asquith: „Fragen sie nicht gehorchen sie! Nehmen sie als nächstes Kontakt mit der Presseabteilung auf. Der Premierminister wird eine Ansprache halten. Er informiert, alle Länder dieser Welt.“ --- * Mickey: „Wem können wir trauen? Soviel wir wissen, steckt so ein- blödes Furzmonster in jedem drin. Ich weiß Bescheid er ist Schuld. Dieser Doctor '''-Typ. Überall wo er aufkreuzt herrscht Tod und Zerstörung und Rose hat er mit reingezogen.“ '''Jackie: „Hältst du es für möglich das da auch so nen Furzer drin steckt?“ Mickey: „Das würd ich ihm zutrauen. Ich sag's nur Ungern aber, er ist der einzige der weiß wie man diese Dinge bekämpft.“ ---- * Mickey: '''„Jetzt, haben sie sich nich so, wenn hier einer heult bin ich das. Sie, sind in meiner Bude sicher, weil jeder Mensch weiß wie unerträglich sie mich finden.“ '''Jackie: „Und du hast mich gerettet. Gott ist das peinlich.“ Mickey: „Wem sagen sie das.“ --- * (Der Doctor schafft den toten Indra Ganesh in eine Ecke.) Doctor: „Wie war der Name?“ Harriet Jones: '''„Von Wem?“ '''Doctor: „Von ihm hier. Sekretär oder was immer er war.“ Harriet Jones: '„Keine Ahnung. Ich hab mit ihm geredet. Und ihm einen Kaffee gebracht. Ich hab ihn nie gefragt wie er heißt.“ (''Der Doctor legt Indra in eine angemessene Position für einen toten.) '''Doctor: „Es tut mir Leid.“ --- * Rose: ' „Nein hier ist alles Antik. Eins versteh ich nicht. Warum sind sie nicht in die Haut des Premierministers geschlüpft?“ '''Doctor: ' „Ah er war zu dünn. Das sind fette Biester, die passen nur in ziemlich dicke Menschen.“ '''Rose: „Aber die Slitheen sind über... Zwei Meter groß wie machen die das?“ Doctor: ' „Sie tragen ein Gerät um den Hals das ein Kompressionsfeld erzeugt und sie etwas schrumpfen lässt. Die Luft wird aus ihnen raus gepresst, darum die Blähungen.“ '''Rose: ' „Ich könnte meine Hosen ne' Nummer kleiner kaufen wenn ich so en' Ding hätte.“ '''Harriet Jones: „Wir haben Tote zu beklagen das ist nicht der Zeitpunkt für Witze.“ Rose: „Tschuldigung. Aber bei ihm entwickelt man Galgenhumor.“ Harriet Jones: „Na ihr seit mir ja ein Pärchen.“ --- * Doctor: ''' „Harriet Jones, der Name sagt mir irgendetwas, Harriet Jones sind sie eine berühmte Persönlichkeit?“ '''Harriet Jones: „Ha, leider nicht.“ Doctor: „Aber irgendwas klingelt da bei mir.“ --- * Harriet Jones: „Ich bin nur eine Hinterbänklerin. Und im Moment sind die Notfallprotokolle zu nichts nütze. Dort sind zwar die Experten aufgelistet aber die sind jetzt tot.“ Rose: „Steht da nichts über die Standorten von irgendwelchen Nuklearwaffen? Werfen wir ihnen doch ne' Bombe auf den Kopf.“ Harriet Jones: „Sie sind eine gewalttätige junge Frau.“ --- * Harriet Jones: „Was wollen die Slitheen? Das wüst ich gern. Ich rede schon über die als wären sie was normales.“ Rose: „Was wissen wir den bis jetzt?“ Doctor: „Es handelt sich nicht um eine Invasion durch die eine Slitheen-welt geschaffen werden soll. Sie sind auf Geld aus, das bedeutet das sie hir auf der Erde irgendwas nutzen wollen. Irgendeinen Rohstoff.“ Harriet Jones: „Zum Beispiel? Gold. Erdöl. Wasser.“ Doctor: „Ha, ihnen fällt ne' menge ein.“ Harriet Jones: „Dankeschön.“ Doctor: „Harriet Jones, woher kenn' ich diesen Namen?“ (Rose Handy klingelt.) Rose: „Oh, das ist meins.“ Harriet Jones: „Aber wie können sie hier ein Signal empfangen?“ Rose: ''' „Er hat's zu ne'm Superhandy aufgebohrt.“ '''Harriet Jones: „Dann können wir ja Hilfe rufen. Sie müssen doch Kontakte haben.“ Doctor: „Ja aber die liegen Tot da unten.“ Rose: ''' „Es ist Mickey.“ '''Doctor: „Sagen sie dem Blödmann wir sind beschäftigt.“ --- * Doctor: '„Ich erstick' vielleicht an dem Satz, aber trotzdem muss ich ihnen sagen, ich bin äh, auf sie angewiesen.“ --- * '''Jackie: ' „Und was ist das für ne' Website.“ '''Mickey: „Alle Geheiminformationen die die Menschheit kennt. Die Regierung weiß seit Jahren das es Aliens gibt. Die ham' uns verscheißert.“ Doctor: „Bei Schwachköpfen wie ihnen geht das leicht.“ ----- * Doctor: „Big Ben. Wieso sind die Slitheen ausgerechnet da rein gekracht?“ Harriet Jones: '''„Um die Experten auszuschalten. Alle auf einmal.“ '''Doctor: „Die wären auch wegen ne'm Wetterballon hergekommen. Wieso dann ein Absturz mitten in London?“ Rose: ' „Die Slitheen verstecken sich, dann versetzen sie die gesamte Welt in Aufruhr. Warum?“ '''Jackie: ' „Ohh wird das hier ne'n Quiz?“ --- * (Jackie will wissen ob der Doctor für Rose's Sicherheit bürgen/ sorgen kann.) '''Jackie: „Ich rede mit ihm. Ich seh doch was sie für ein leben führen Doctor, kann ja sein das sie voll drauf abfahren wenn ein Abenteuer das andere jagt. Aber sagen sie mir eines, ist meine Tochter sicher bei ihnen?“ Rose: ' „Mir geht es gut.“ '''Jackie: '„Ist sie in Sicherheit? Wird ihr Leben nie Gefahr sein? Können sie mir das Versprechen? (Pause.) Hey, sagen sie was!“ --- * (Unter Hochdruck sammeln der Doctor & Co. Information über die Herkunft der Slitheen, und deren Schwachstelle.) '''Doctor: „Also dann: Um die Schwachstelle dieser Aliens rauszufinden müssen wir wissen wo her sie stammen. So wie sie beschaffen sind kommen etwas 5000 Planeten in erreichbarer Entfernung in Frage. Was ist uns über sie bekannt? Information.“ Rose: „Sie sind Grün.“ Doctor: „Ja. Was wissen wir noch?“ Rose: „Äh, ihr Geruchssinn ist spitze.“ Doctor: „Was wissen wir noch?“ Rose: ''' „Und sie wittern Adrenalin.“ '''Doctor: „Was wissen wir noch?“ Harriet Jones: '''„Technik im Schwein.“ '''Doctor: „Was wissen wir noch?“ Rose: „Sie sagten das UFO hatte einen... Slip-Streame antrieb richtig?“ Doctor: „Was wissen wir noch?“ ---- Rose: „Äh, Was noch, ah sie jagen als wär's ein Ritual.“ Doctor: „Was wissen wir noch?“ Harriet Jones: '''„Einen Moment. Eins ist mir aufgefallen, wenn sie Furzen -ich bitte um Verzeihung- riecht es nicht nach Furz so wie es üblich ist. -ich bitte um Verzeihung- sondern wesentlich anders wie könnt ich das nur beschreiben...“ '''Rose: „Ähm Wie Mundgeruch?“ Harriet Jones: '''„Das ist es!“ '''Doctor: „Kacium abbau! Na jetzt wissen wir aber genug.“ Harriet Jones: „Ja.“ Rose: ''' „Wir sind nah dran Mom!“ '''Harriet Jones: „Ja.“ Mickey: „Zu spät!“ Doctor: „Calciumphosphat. Organisches Calcium. Kreaturen die aus Organischem Calcium bestehen, was wissen noch? Was noch? Ungewöhnliche Vornamen. Ja! Das grenzt es auf einen Planeten ein. Raxacoricofallapatorius!“ Mickey: „Oh ja toll das wir ihre Adresse kennen.“ --- * (Den Slitheen bleibt der Tod ihres Kameraden nicht verborgen.) General Asquith: „Er ist tot. Sip Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen ist tot.“ Joseph Green: '''„Ich habe es gefühlt. Wie konnte das passieren?“ '''General Asquith: „Jemand hat wohl Glück gehabt.“ Joseph Green: '„Das war das letzte Quäntchen Glück das irgendein Wesen auf diesem Drecksplaneten gehabt hat.“ --- * (''Joseph Green erklärt den Dritten Weltkrieg.) 'Joseph Green: '„Meine Damen und Herren. Nationen dieser Welt. Liebe Bürger dieser Stadt. Heute haben sich Experten dessen Fachgebiet Außerirdische Kontakte sind hier versammelt. Sie, wollen das Geschehen gemeinsam erforschen. Ich habe ihnen aber nun leider, etwas trauriges zu sagen. Die Experten sind tot. Sie wurden, ermordet. Vor meinen Augen, von den Außerirdischen Wesen. Mitmenschen auf dieser Erde, merkt euch meine Worte, diese, Besucher, kommen nicht- in Frieden. Unsere Inspektoren haben, natürlich den Luftraum über uns abgesucht. Und sie haben leider, massive, Vernichtungswaffen entdeckt. Sie können binnen 45 Sekunden aktiviert werden.“ '''Doctor: „Was?“ Joseph Green: „Unsere Wissenschaftler könnten, im Moment, die außerirdische Gefahr abwehren. Aber leider nur kurze Zeit. Wir stehen vor unserer Ausrottung. Es sei denn, wir schlagen zuerst zu. Unser über alles geliebtes Land befindet sich direkt unter dem Rumpf des Mutterschiff. Ich flehe, die vereinten Nationen an, verabschieden sie eine Notfallresolution. Geben sie uns alle Zugangscodes. Ein Nuklearangriff auf die Außerirdischen ist unsere einzige Chance zu überleben. Leider, habe ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt, die traurige Pflicht, sie über folgende Tatsache zu informieren. Dem Planeten Erde ist der Krieg erklärt worden.“ Doctor: „Alles erlogen. Da oben sind keine Waffen stationiert. Das hat er erfunden.“ Harriet Jones: „Glauben sie die glauben ihnen?“ Rose: „Wär nicht das erste mal.“ Doctor: „Deshalb haben die Slitheen das alles veranstaltet. Sie wollen die Welt in Panik versetzen, den wenn ihr Menschen Angst habt, schlagt ihr zu.“ Rose: „Die UN gibt die Codes frei...“ Doctor: „...Und die Slitheen haben Nuklearwaffen.“ Rose: „Aber wozu?“ (Der Doctor öffnet die Tür.) Doctor: „Ihr kriegt die Codes und zündet die Raketen. Aber eurer Ziel ist natürlich nicht das All. Ihr greift andere Länder an, die schlagen zurück und schon haben wir den dritten Weltkrieg. Der gesamte Planet fliegt in die Luft.“ Margret Blaine: „Und wir sitzen sicher in unserem Raumschiff das in der Temes liegt, es ist nicht abgestürzt. Es parkt dort. Knappe zwei Minuten entfernt.“ Harriet Jones: '''„Aber sie zerstören diesen wunderschönen Planeten. Aus welchem Grund?“ '''Doctor: „Profitgier. Das Signal das sie in den Weltraum schickt ist nur Werbung.“ Margret Blaine: „Der Jahrhundert Ausverkauf. Wir lassen die Erde verglühen und die Schlacke verhökere ich dann. Pfund, für Pfund. Radioaktives Gestein ist der ideale Antrieb für preiswerte Starliner und billige Großraumschiffe. Die Rezession fordert ihren Tribut, alles muss billiger werden. Dieser Felsbrocken wird zur Geld gemacht.“ Doctor: „Auf kosten von 5.000.000.000 Leben.“ Margret Blaine: „Hm Ramsch.“ Doctor: „Ich lass euch die Wahl, ihr verlasst den Planten oder ich halte euch auf.“ (Die Slitheen und Blaine lachen.) Margret Blaine: (lachend.) „Was? Sie? Sie sind eingesperrt! Häa.“ Doctor: '(''finster.) „Ja. Bin ich.“ (Blaine und der Doctor werfen sich starre böse Blicke zu. Blaine lacht- Der Doctor schließt die Tür.) --- * '''Tom Hitchinson: „Gestern sahen wir die Geburt einer schönen neuen Welt. Vielleicht sehen wir heute ihr Ende. Die Straßen sind verlassen. Keiner wagt sich ins Freie. Das warten beginnt. Unsere Zukunft liegt jetzt allein in den Händen von New York.“ Trinity Wells: ''' „Trotz der späten Stunde ist die UN hier in New York vollzählig angetreten. Großbritannien hat eindeutige Beweise vorgelegt das die massiven Vernichtungswaffen tatsächlich existieren. Der Sicherheitsrat wird in wenigen Minuten eine Entscheidung fällen. Man rechnet damit das die Codes freigegeben werden. Dann beginnt der erste interplanetare Krieg der Menschheit.“ --- * '''Jackie: „Na gut Doctor, ich trau ihnen zwar nach wie vor nicht aber sie müssen doch was tun können.“ --- * (Der Doctor hadert mit den möglichen Konsequenzen seines Planes.) Harriet Jones: '''„Computer sind unser Untergang.“ '''Rose: „Wenn wir doch nur raus könnten.“ Doctor: „Wie können raus.“ Rose: ''' „Was?“ '''Doctor: „Es gibt immer einen Ausweg.“ Rose: „Worauf warten wir dann noch?“ Doctor: „Weil ich für die Sicherheit ihrer Tochter nicht garantieren kann.“ Jackie: ''' „Wagen sie es ja nicht was es auch ist. Wagen sie es ja nicht.“ '''Doctor: „Wenn ich es nicht wage bedeutet das für alle den Tod.“ Rose: „Tun sie's.“ Doctor: „Sie wissen gar nicht worum es geht und halten zu mir?“ Rose: ' „Ja.“ '''Jackie: ' „Bitte '''Doctor, bitte, sie ist meine Tochter. Sie ist doch noch ein Kind.“ Doctor: „Glauben sie das weiß ich nicht? Das ist mein Leben Jackie es ist nicht- perfekt oder super toll es geht nur darum Entscheidungen zu treffen. Weil es sonst niemand tut.“ Rose: „Worauf warten sie dann noch?“ Doctor: „Die Welt retten aber dafür dich verlieren?“ (Dramatische Pause.) Harriet Jones: '„Einspruch. Es wird nicht ihre Entscheidung sein. Sondern meine.“ '''Jackie: ' „Und wer zum Geier sind sie?“ 'Harriet Jones: '„Harriet Jones, Abgeordnete aus Flydale North. Die einzig gewählte Volksvertreterin in diesem Raum. Gewählt vom Volk für das Volk. Und im Namen des Volkes fordere ich von ihnen, handeln sie.“ --- * '''Joseph Green: „Den Sieg, sollten wir nackt genießen.“ --- * (Jackie zu Mickey nachdem er nur einen Tastendruck vom Abschuss einer Rakete entfernt ist der Rose das leben kosten könnte.) Jackie: „Ich könnte dich aufhalten.“ Mickey: „Tun sie's doch.“ --- * Doctor: „Beschränkter Mickey, die Welt liegt in ihren Händen. Starten sie das Ding.“ --- * Slitheen (Green): „Was soll der beknackte Alarm? Pirce: „Sir eine Rakete... (Die Slitheen sehen ihn an.) Tschuldigung.“ --- * (Kurz vom dem Einschlag der Rakete in die Downing Street.) Slitheen: „Oh Schei...!“ (Große Explosion.) --- * (Der Doctor offenbart Harriet Jones zukünftige Karriere.) Harriet Jones: '„Harriet Jones, Abgeordnete aus Flydale North. Kontaktieren sie sofort die UN. Sagen sie den Botschaftern die Krise ist vorbei. Sie können die Versammlung auflösen. Und Benachrichtigen sie die Presse.“ '''Pierce: ' „Ja Ma'am. 'Harriet Jones: '„Wird ne' Menge Arbeit die Unordnung hier zu beseitigen. Oh je, wir haben ja keinen Premierminister.“ '''Doctor: „Probieren sie's doch einmal.“ Harriet Jones: „Ich? (lacht.) Ich bin viel zu unwichtig.“ Rose: „Ich würd sie wählen.“ Harriet Jones: „Sie machen sich wohl lustig. Ich frag mal nach ob sie Hilfe brauchen. Ich komme. Gerettet! Die Erde ist gerettet.“ Doctor: „Jetzt fällt's mir wieder ein. Harriet Jones, zukünftige Premierministerin. Sie wird drei mal hintereinander gewählt werden. Sie läutet Großbritanniens goldenes Zeitalter ein.“ --- * Harriet Jones: '''(...) „Die Menschheit, hat überlebt. Und gezeigt, das sie nichts erschüttern kann. Gott war auf unserer Seite.“ --- * '''Jackie: „Diese Harriet Jones, für wen hält die sich eigentlich? Sieh dir das an. Streicht die ganzen Lorbeeren ein. Dabei solltest du da stehen. Meine Tochter ist die Retterin der Welt klar?“ Rose: ' '„Der Doctor hat auch mitgeholfen.“ Jackie: „Ja, meinetwegen ein bisschen. Ihr hättet wirklich nen' Orden verdient.“ Rose: ''' „Ach was das is' nicht sein Ding. Er will seine Ruhe und weiterziehen. Er is' nich übel gib ihm doch mal ne' Chance.“ '''Jackie: „In der Krise bewährt er sich, das geb ich zu.“ Rose: ''' „Ooohh es hat sich wirklich was verändert du sagst was nettes über ihn.“ '''Jackie: „Was soll's ich hab keine Wahl. Den Kerl wert ich wohl kaum los so lang du so auf ihn stehst.“ Rose: ' „Was soll der Quatsch? Ich steh nicht auf ihn.“ --- * (''Der Doctor ruft Rose an.) 'Rose: ' „Hallo?“ '''Doctor: „Hi, in ein paar Stunden sind wir Startklar.“ Rose: „Sie haben ein Telefon?“ Doctor: „Glauben sie ich reise durch Raum und Zeit und hab kein Telefon? Wie gesagt, in ein paar Stunden. (...)“ --- * (Der Doctor lockt mit einem neuen Abenteuer.) Doctor: „Sie können ihr ja Gesellschaft leisten. Aber im Pferdekopfnebel braut sich gerade ein Plasma Orkan zusammen. Das Feuer lodert Fünfzehnmillionen Kilometer weit. Ich könnte die Tardis direkt ins Zentrum fliegen, und dann auf einer Schockwelle wieder hinausbrettern. Wir schießen quer durchs All und landen irgendwo. Entscheiden sie sich.“ --- * (Jackie versucht Rose zum bleiben zu bewegen.) Jackie: „Geh nicht weg mein Schatz, bitte bleib hier.“ --- * (Rose reist mit dem Doctor weiter.) Mickey: „Ich war grad' am Kiosk. Die ganze Welt hat die Story mitbekommen, sie hat alles verändert. Alle haben das Monster und das Raumschiff gesehen. Und dann schreiben sie das es nur fauler Zauber war. Wie können- wie können sie das machen sie waren doch dabei?!“ Doctor: „Sie sind noch nicht so weit. Ihr glaubt bereitwillig an alles unsichtbare, aber was euch direkt ins Gesicht springt wollt ihr nicht sehen. Es gibt ne' wissenschaftliche Erklärung dafür, ihr seit doof.“ Mickey: „Wir sind beschränkt?“ Doctor: „Es gibt auch Ausnahmen.“ Mickey: „Ja?“ Doctor: „Hier ein Geschenk. Auf dieser CD ist ein Virus drauf. Damit können sie alle Daten über mich löschen. Ich hör auf zu existieren.“ Mickey: „Warum geben sie mir das?“ Doctor: „Sie hatten recht. Ich bin Gefährlich. Und ich will nicht das mir jemand folgt.“ Mickey: „Wie können sie das sagen? Und sie trotzdem mitnehmen.“ Doctor: „„Geben sie auf sie Acht. Kommen sie mit uns.“ Mickey: „Das geht nich. Das Leben das sie führen... das ist nichts für mich. Ich hätt zu viel Schiss. Aber verraten sie's ihr bloß nicht.“ ---- Jackie: ''' „Es is' zu gefährlich.“ '''Rose: „Mom, wenn du das alles gesehen hättest, würdest du auch nicht hierbleiben.“ Doctor: „So viel Gepäck? Rose: ' „Das erste mal bin ich aus ner' Laune heraus da eingestiegen. (''drückt ihm ihr Gepäck entgegen.) Aber diesmal mein ich's ernst. Jetzt haben sie mich am Hals. Ha ha! Komm mit uns. In dem Ding ist genug Platz.“ '''Mickey: „Ä...“ Doctor: „Nein der wär nur ein Klotz am Bein. Den nehm ich nicht mit an Bord.“ Rose: ''' „Wir wären ohne Mickey Hilfe tot!“ '''Doctor: „Mein Entschluss steht fest.“ Rose: ' „Sorry.“ (''Sie geben sich einen Kuss.) '''Mickey: „Viel Glück Rose.“ Jackie: ''' „Sie können mir nichts garantieren. Was wenn sie verloren geht? Was wenn ihnen was zustößt '''Doctor, und sie ganz allein da steht auf nem Mond. Millionen Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt. Wie lang muss ich dann auf sie warten?“ Kategorie:Doctor Who Staffel 27 (Dialoge)